Cousin Paris IN town
by Macylin
Summary: LOndon has a cousin named paris who came from paris. Zack has a thing for her what will happen next?


Cousin Paris Is In Town

Well this is my first story since I have been on so I'm so sorry if there are spelling mistakes. 

London runs into the hotel running to Maddie. "Maddie, Maddie!"

"What London, I'm really busy; I have to organize my inventory before lord butt Moesby comes" said Maddie

"Lord Butt Moesby is right here" says Mr.Moesby

London hesitated "MY COUSIN PARIS IS COMING FROM PARIS!!!"

Everyone in the room froze and looked at her.

"Oh great another dumb Tipton" Maddie sighed

"You know I'm standing right here, my cousin Paris is only 11 plus she has an S.W.A.T" said London

"Your cousin has a SWAT team!!!" Maddie said.

"NO, SWAT stands for Sweetness with achieving Tiptoness" Replied London

"In all my years of life what is Tiptoness?" Questioned Maddie

"Well, it's a tradition in my family were you are supposed to find someone your suppose to marry when you are about like, 24 years old" London said.

Zack and Cody entered the room, "I was thinking if we can save money to get new bikes!" Cody suggested

"Yeah I pay 13 and you pay the rest" Zack said

Paris enters the room," Oh my Boston is way dirtier then Paris" said Paris with a vim

"Huba, huba who's that sweet thang? Zack replied

"Oh that's London's cousin Paris" said Maddie

"Oh dut duhh you boy's can't speak with Paris" Moesby said

"WHY?" Zack and Cody both said

"Because last time you spoke to another cousin from London, you hit a football at her cousin Rome" said Moesby

"Hey is it kinda freaky that London and London's cousins are all named after cities in Europe?" Said Zack

"Yeah" said Cody

Paris approached Zack and Cody then said," How old are you boys?"

"12" said Zack

"Oh great I'm 11, wanna come to my sweet? Asked Paris

"Sure" replied Zack and Cody

They all entered the elevator to the 42nd floor.

When it opened there was a door.

Paris got out a key card, then inserted it into the scanner then pressed in a code then the door opened.

Zack and Cody had the biggest expression on their faces

In Paris' room there was a popcorn machine, Plasma TV, PS2, PSP, PS3, XBOX, X-BOX360, Nintendo DS, and so many thing you can think you can imagine, she even had her own big room for DVD's, Games, and Music.

"Whoa" the whole 42nd floor is you room!!" said Cody

"You even have a Jacuzzi room" Said Zack

"Doesn't everyone have a room like mine?" Questioned Paris

"Uhhhhh………NO" Said Zack and Cody

On the other hand Maddie and London were shopping at the mall.

"I hate it when my little cousin comes over she always bothers me, I wish she had someone to play with" sighs London

"Uhhh London" Maddie says

Obviously Maddie was begging London to get some clothing off of her, though London was to busy complaining about her little cousin Paris.

Maddie finally gets some help from an employee.

When they walk out of the store Maddie had to suffer with her shopping bags.

Although unfortunately Maddie trips on her high heels and falls on London.

Then in London's limo she had an idea.

"What if my little cousin who is also 11 years old come and plays with Paris?" Maddie requests.

"Sure what's her name?" London asks

"Her name is Tara" Maddie responded

The next day Maddie came with Tara.

Zack approaches Maddie. Then asks

"Who is that sweet thang who looks like you over there?" Zack asks

"That is my cousin Tara she is going to hang with Paris during her stay here, oh that reminds me I need to introduce her right now" Maddie responds.

Tara and Maddie start taking the elevator to the 42nd floor. Since Paris own the whole floor they have to door bell a few steps away from the elevator.

"Ding Dong"

Paris comes to the door

"Who are you? Oh you must be my _Playmate_" Paris sighs

"Nice to meet you" Says Tara

"Come in, Zack, Cody, Tara is here" Shouts Paris

"Hey sweet thang" Zack tells Maddie

Zack whispers into Cody's ear "I have a crush on Paris"

Cody tells back in a whisper "I like Tara"

"Paris we are going to the bathroom" Said Zack

Zack and Cody go inside the bathroom.

"Whoa her bathroom is the size of our bedroom and our washroom!" said Cody.

"How can I tell A Tipton that I love her? She is way richer then me!!!" Said Zack.

"If she really loves you then she would get me an ATV." Said Cody

"Are you thinking about yourself again? Aren't you suppose to say if she really loves you then she would love you if you are rich or poor?" said Zack

"Yeah I guess so" Cody responded

Knock, Knock

"What are you guys doing in there we are about to go to an Usher concert!" Yelled Paris

Everyone entered the stretch limo outside.

After the concert………………………………………………..

Then when they are in the hotel Tara asks

"Can I sleep over at Paris' floor?"

"Sure" Maddie responded

When Tara and Paris are in the room Zack and Cody are listening through the outside of suite.

"Truth or Dare" Tara asks

"Truth" responded Paris

"Who do you like from Zack or Cody?" Asked Tara

"OK but you swear you can't tell?" Said Paris

"I swear" Said Tara

"I like Zack" Said Paris

"Good, because I like Cody" Said Tara

They both giggled.

They were painting there nails and having a facial mask.

"Hey you know we can ask them if they can be our dates for the Ball." Suggested Tara.

"Perfect! You know what, I have never and a best friend before and now I do."

Paris Confessed

I'm going to call Zack right now.

"Hello Zack umm… Want to be the date for the ball tomorrow? Asked Paris

"Yeah sure" responded Zack

"Ohh before I forget Tara is asking if she can take Cody." Asked Paris

"He says yeah" Responded Zack

The Day of the Ball

Paris was still upstairs choosing an outfit for her and Tara.

Tara wanted to look good for Cody and Paris wanted to look good for Zack.

Vice Versa. Everyone arrived at the ball.

"Hi Tara you look lovely" said Cody

"Thank you" Said Tara

"Hey sweet thang" Said Zack

"Uhh thank you?" Said Paris

Then Zack tripped over a rug and fell over Cody

"Zack can you get me a glass of punch?" Paris Asked

"Sure" said Zack

"I will come too" said Cody

After they drank punch and ate food slow music came on then Zack and Cody both asked

"May we have this dance?"

Of course both said yeah

"Umm Zack I need to tell you something" said Paris

"Yeah Paris" Zack responded

"You have spinach in between your teeth." Paris proclaimed

"Darn I knew I wouldn't eat the spinach casserole." Zack said in embarrassment.

"Cody you are wearing your mom's hi heels "Asked Paris

"How did you notice!!!?" Cody asked

"You stepped on my foot" Said Tara

"I'm so sorry" said Cody

"Zack I really like you it's just that London and my father will not accept it. I'm leaving right now bye" Said Paris

Paris left a gift for Tara, Zack, Cody, Maddie, and every one else.

For Tara a lot of dresses

For Zack MONEY + Card

For Cody an ATV

And for Maddie Money

Thank you for reading My story making another one soon 


End file.
